Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson is a beautiful and free-spirited''' Original Vampire, former love interest of Stefan Salvatore, daughter of Mikael and Esther and also the sister of Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik and the half-sister of Klaus. Rebekah has impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying, something Klaus calls "borderline" supernatural. '''Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe. She is one of seven siblings, including Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik. Other than the basics, not much is known about Rebekah's early life only that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among the Werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the Wolves were transforming, Klaus and his youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men transforming into wolves. As the sun begins to rise, she sees Klaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village.He states that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther (The Original Witch) cast a spell, calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell also called for some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with blood of Tatia for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword into their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree - vervain - burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the day light. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was insatiable. Realizing that a the wood from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother died, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one. 1400's It can be assumed that Rebekah was in England with Elijah and Klaus during this time, as they promised to stick together as one, though she may have gone a separate way from them for a while. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20's. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrives in the city searching for Klaus, with intent to kill him. As Klaus was ready to abscond to the next town, Rebekah refuses, telling him she wants to stay with Stefan. Her brother forces her to choose between him or Stefan, and when she opts for the latter, he neutralized her by stabbing her with the White Oak Ash Dagger For about 90 years, Rebekah's neutralized body is carried around in a coffin by Klaus, along with her other siblings. Season Three After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet, and appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace, along with her friends. Later, she is bored and asks why Stefan doesn't love her. As Stefan is about to open up a coffin Rebekah walks in. He tells her he remembers they were running from someone, and inquires about who. Klaus appears, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about Mikael, the man who wants to kill them. Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows the Doppelgänger is alive, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being an original vampire, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. Bored, she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena, and spots her necklace on the girl's neck. Rebekah storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts and demands that Elena her where it is, but {C}Elena explains that she doesn't have it, and they quickly conclude that Katherine has stolen the necklace. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger 'donate' blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions how he knew he needed the doppelgänger alive, and he reveals to her, "You know the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He further explains, "The doppelgänger needed to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was dead..." Rebekah chimes in, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." And he adds, "Leaving me alone for all time." Rebekah is disappointed in his reasoning behind the creation of his own species, just so he would never be alone. Klaus changes the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off as fast as he can, leaving Rebekah behind. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where D amon tries to get distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charm and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad so sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the markings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand, cutting it and drawing blood. When Elena gets texted to come over and talk to Rebekah, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena doesn't want to answer and wants to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes going to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and we find out it was the original witch her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accepts that her brother she loved could do something like this. When we see her again shes on the floor crying her eyes out. In Homecoming, Elena helps Rebekah prepare for the homecoming dance. Elena gives Rebekah her mother's necklace and while Rebekah's off guard, stabs her with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing her. In The New Deal, ''Elena makes a deal with Klaus to ensure Jeremy's safety. Elena returns Rebekah to Klaus in exchange for Klaus sparing Jeremy's life. Klaus accepts these terms and undaggers Rebekah. Prior to his departure, Elena informs Klaus that Rebekah learned the truth about Esther's murder. When he returns to his house, Rebekah is about to awaken. He apologizes for his actions and tells Rebekah that they will meet again another day. He then stakes her with White Oak Ash Dagger. In ''Bringing Out the Dead, ''Elijah un-daggers Rebekah, who then stabs Klaus with one of the daggers. They plan on leaving Klaus alone, when she is surprised to see their mother arrive. After promising that she will kill the doppelganger, Rebekah goes after Elena in ''Dangerous Liaisons. Rebekah reproaches to Elena that she daggered her and wants to bite her. Elijah shows up and stops Rebekah before she could have killed Elena. Arriving home, Rebekah is threatened by Klaus because of her intention. Kol protects Rebekah from Klaus. Leaving the Mikaelson's Mansion, Rebekah goes to grill where she meets Elena and Caroline. She goes there to invite Matt at the ball. When the party starts, Rebekah plans out with Kol to murder Matt to make Elena suffer. Because she feels something for him, Rebekah changes her mind and tells Kol she won't hurt innocent people. After Esther's speech, Rebekah drinks the champagne laced with Elena's blood and so, she becomes linked with her siblings. Kol didn't give up on killing Matt, so he wanted to make it without Rebekah. The boy is saved by Damon who hurts Kol. This event is seen by all members of the Original Family including Rebekah. Rebekah then meets Damon and hooks up with him after being upset that she disappointed Matt. Relationships *Elijah and Rebekah *Stefan and Rebekah *Klaus and Rebekah *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus *Damon and Rebekah *Rebekah and Matt *Caroline and Rebekah *Rebekah and Kol *Rebekah and Finn Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. Also if a vampire or human is taking vervain, an original cannot compel them until it leaves their body *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearance Rebekah has somewhat icy/natural yellow blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 1000 years but looks like she is in her late teens - this is because Rebekah can't age anymore as an original. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' Quotes Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not You" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I'm so sorry sweatheart, are we offending you?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "It should take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Stefan: (To Rebekah) "Hey hey, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sure, when you earn it." "Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." - The End Of The Affair Rebekah: (To Damon) "So lets not make a big deal out of it." Damon: (To Rebekah) "My thoughts exactly." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough." Damon: (To Rebekah) "Ah ha, lets not hold your breath." - All My Children Trivia * She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. * She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. * Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. * Rebekah and her brother Elijah, show love to Klaus, although their half-brother isn't very loving. Still, he is seen showing more affection towards Rebekah, most likely because she's proven to represent less of a threat to his plans. However, Klaus may feel that as her older brother, she is somewhat his responsibility. * Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. * She is the only vampire to supposedly have a special ability. * Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. * On the sister show The Secret Circle Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin worked together in a TV series called H20: Just Add Water back in 2006. * Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Original vampires. * Of all the Originals, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. * During the second season, an old and powerful vampiress (possibly one of the Originals) named Adrienne appear. It is mentioned that she was very dangerous and pedantic but in the end the character was removed and instead appears Rebekah in the season three. Gallery TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Rebekah`s-first-drink.jpg 012.png Rebekah.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png 044.png 012.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Kol rebekah 03.jpg tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg 00635550e17.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:The Originals Category:Featured Articles Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists